


shiro takes a nap

by proletaricat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Children, Back to Earth, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Napping, No Spoilers, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proletaricat/pseuds/proletaricat
Summary: After many long years in space defending the universe, Shiro finally gets a nap. He lies down on his comfortable memory foam mattress, fluffs his pillow, and falls asleep to summer sounds, sunlight streaming through the window, and a light breeze. It is a long-awaited and much-appreciated nap, one he rather thought he deserved. Of course, nothing ever goes as planned for Shiro, and his plans are waylaid in favor of something even better.





	shiro takes a nap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abrandnewheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrandnewheart/gifts).



> shiro deserves a goddamn nap, and he gets one. for 10 minutes anyway. pure domestic fluff. unbeta'd because i like to live on the wild side and find my typos and misspellings centuries later.

Finally, a nap. Shiro was ready. He was _excited_. It had been so long since he’d gotten to nap. He smoothed the covers on the bed, cracked the window open a little to let in the summertime breeze, and sighed happily. Slipping underneath the sheets, he relaxed on the bed. Memory foam, of course. After the ordeal that was saving the universe, he told himself he deserved the very best. That and Lance refused to sleep on anything _but_ memory foam. For beauty sleep purposes, apparently.

He fluffed his pillow a little, lying down and smiling at the soft breeze that entered in through the open window, buzz of cicadas in the distance. It was nostalgic and comforting, a reminder of everything he loved about Earth and everything he had sorely missed for the past however many years – Shiro didn’t want to think about how much time had passed, how many years lost to the war and imprisonment. That was the past, this was the present, and the present was good.

He slipped into an easy sleep, dozing lightly as the sunlight played over his features. It highlighted his scars but he never cared much about that, they were part of him and a testament to his strength and what he had gone through and come out on the other end from.

The sleep was peaceful and uninterrupted.

Until his door slammed open, pitter patter of small feet on the hardwood floors the only warning he got before he was being climbed onto.

“Daddy!” the child yelled, patting his chest. “Daddy, let’s go to the zoo!” She was excited, grinning down at him as he cracked his eyes opened. She had lost a tooth the other day and it had nearly made him cry. He had never expected he’d be able to come back home and create the family he’d always wanted.

He sighed, patting her little head, and she giggled. Shiro heard the exasperated sigh of his husband before he saw him, Lance entering the room swiftly.

“Anna!” he said, frustrated. “Anna, I told you we’d go to the zoo _later_. Daddy needs to nap now, okay?”

She pouted and flopped down on top of Shiro, hugging him tight. “Mm, alright, let’s go to the zoo.” He was awake now anyway, so they might as well enjoy the nice weather. He sat up and she clambered up onto his back instead, grinning. “Daddy, zoo!”

“You don’t have to give in, you know,” Lance said with a shake of his head. “You could say ‘listen to mommy, we’ll go later’ or something.”

“Oh, so you’re mommy now?” Shiro asked with a raised eyebrow, and Lance was embarrassed to have his inner monologue revealed. Shiro wasn’t supposed to know about _that_. “Alright, mom.” Shiro was smirking as he twisted to get out of bed, his little spider monkey of a daughter patting his head in an attempt to make him move faster. “Come on, daddy! Zoo!”

Lance sighed again and shook his head, turning to leave the room. “I’ll go get your brother, then. The _civilized_ one,” he said as he headed down the hallway. He smiled to himself as he heard Anna’s distinctive attempt to mimic a lion’s roar, her way of approving her status as the wild kid.

Lance found his son in the living room, coloring in a coloring-book. He looked up at Lance with a small smile. “Zoo?”

The children were twins but their personalities were so different. The boy stood, picking up his crayons and coloring book and putting them back in their spots. He hesitated at the bookcase, looking from the giraffe picture book to Lance.

Lance shrugged and patted the boy on the head.

“Go ahead and bring it. I’ll get Spot,” he said, passing Shiro in the hallway to the kids’ room. “You might wanna change out of your pajamas, babe,” his words directed at his husband this time.

Lance found the well-loved giraffe plushie easily, sat atop his son’s pillow. When Lance asked his son why he liked giraffes so much, the only explanation he got was ‘they’re long, like you’. His daughter, of course, preferred the monkeys, which was completely unsurprising.

So Shiro’s nap was interrupted, but overall his husband didn’t seem too bothered by it. After all, the only thing Shiro liked more than naps was his family.

**Author's Note:**

> mangotangerine.tumblr.com


End file.
